Moments
by Reh Brown
Summary: Uma lembraça sempre lhe fara derramar uma lagrima...As lembranças de Remus, as mais profundas, colocadas no papel, demonstrando o amor que havia entre o cao e o lobo...


**Título: **Moments  
**Autora: **Rêh Brown  
**Aviso: **Essa fanfic e contada em forma de lembranças, tristes ou felizes. Derramei lagrimas escrevendo-a, espero que quem leia não derrame tantas como eu as derramei. Tem cenas slach, nada muito forte.

* * *

_Primeiro ano.  
Hogwarts Express_.

Remus conhece seu verdadeiro amor,  
Sirius Black,  
Mas Remus achava que ele simplesmente uma sombra para Sirius,  
Era isso que ele ia sempre ser...

**o0O0o**

_Terceiro ano.  
Sala comunal._

James e Sirius põem Remus contra a parede,  
Mandam confessar sua verdadeira identidade,  
As lagrimas queimavam seu rosto quando finalmente alegou,  
Que era um lobisomem, uma fera, um monstro,  
Sirius o abraçou e Remus retribuiu, as lagrimas ainda escorrendo,  
Remus sentia o coração de Sirius bater, tão rápido quanto o dele,  
Olhando no fundo de seus olhos Sirius lhe disse:  
'_Não importa o que você e, você pode confiar em nos_'  
Remus sabia, que estava errado, não era uma mera sombra...

**o0O0o**

_Quinto ano.  
Sala comunal._

Depois de uma transformação, e de um quase desastre,  
Sirius achou que seria divertido pregar uma peca em Snape,  
Mandou-o para a Casa dos Gritos, para descobrir o segredo dos Marotos,  
James descobriu, e o salvou de uma desgraça, mas Snape viu,  
Remus ficou dias trancado no quarto, sem falar com ninguém,  
Proibira seus amigos de irem para a Casa dos Gritos,  
Mas Sirius, nunca deixaria seu amigo...

o0o0o

_Quinto ano.  
Dormitório._

Remus estava deitado em sua cama,  
Não queria ferir ninguém,  
Mas se não fosse por James, um desastre teria ocorrido,  
Sirius entrou em sua forma de cão, talvez achasse que seria melhor não dizer nada,  
Subiu na cama de seu amigo, e deitou-se a sua frente,  
Remus fitou o cão, e com um aceno pediu para se aproximar,  
Indo cauteloso, encostou a cabeça no peito de Remus, que começou a alisar seu pelo,  
'_Não me abandone, Sirius_' foi só o que disse,  
Sirius voltou a sua forma normal ainda fitando o amigo,  
'_Não vou Remus, prometo'_ e lhe deu um breve beijo nos lábios, voltou a se transformar em cão e dormiu,  
Remus sorriu, diante aquele ato, e dormiu também...

**o0O0o**

_Sétimo ano.  
Casa dos Gritos._

Remus perdeu o controle, e causou profundos ferimentos nele,  
Estava sozinho aquela noite, a ultima noite,  
Seus amigos estavam cumprindo detenção,  
Remus ficou tão fraco que não conseguia sair da casa dos gritos,  
Madame Pomfrey, teve que entrar para busca-lo,  
Quando ela chegou, Remus apagou...

o0o0o

_Sétimo ano.  
Ala Hospitalar._

Remus acordou, com seus amigos em volta da cama,  
Nenhum parecia ter percebido que ele acordara,  
Remus tentou se levantar, mas uma dor aguda no seu braço não permitiu,  
Seus amigos perceberam que ele acordara, minutos depois Remus estava se sentindo melhor,  
James e Peter, falaram que tinham um compromisso e deixaram Sirius e Remus a sos,  
Sirius entregou uma grande barra de chocolate e um cartão de melhora, que ele mesmo desenhara,  
Um lobisomem comendo uma montanha de chocolates, Remus riu,  
Quando Sirius estava saindo, Remus agarrou seu braço com certa dificuldade,  
Sirius se virou, e Remus finalmente confessou,  
'_Sirius, eu amo você_' Sirius sorriu, e colocou sua boca no ouvido de Remus,  
'_Eu também_' ao ouvir essas palavras, as lagrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto,  
E ambos se beijaram longamente...

**o0O0o**

_Casamento de James e Lily_

Sirius e Remus foram os padrinhos de casamento,  
Estavam namorando firme, desta confissão na Ala Hospitalar,  
Peter não pode comparecer,  
Dissera que sua mãe estava doente, mas não era bem isso que estava ocorrendo...

**o0O0o**

_Casa dos Potter_

Sirius e Remus foram juntos visitar o afilhado de Sirius,  
Harry, tinha os olhos da mãe,  
Uns dos poucos fios de cabelo de Harry eram negros iguais do pai,  
Remus e Sirius tinham planos de formar uma família,  
Mas isso não chegou a acontecer acontecer...

**o0O0o **

_Centro de Londres_

Sirius e Peter estavam frente a frente,  
Peter berrou que Sirius traiu James e Lily,  
Sirius fez questão de apanhar a varinha,  
A rua explodiu, Peter havia sido dado por morto,  
E Sirius, culpado de tudo...

**o0O0o**

_Casa dos Gritos_

Treze anos depois,  
Remus descobre a verdade,  
Junto com Harry, Ron e Hermione,  
Podem limpar o nome de Sirius,  
Mas não contavam com a lua cheia,  
E com a fuga de Peter...

**o0O0o**

_Ministério da Magia  
Departamento de Mistérios_

Seu corpo cai formando um arco gracioso,  
Ele sorri,  
Seu ultimo sorriso, dado somente as duas pessoas que mais amou,  
Harry e Remus,  
Atravessando o véu,  
Ele se foi, apenas ficou,  
Seu nome e sua presença nos corações de todos aqueles que o amavam,  
Que o aceitavam,  
Que consideravam-no, Único...

**FIM**

* * *

Essa fan fic, foi escrita a memória de Sirius, e falando um pouco do amor que sentia por Remus e Harry, a única família que ele tinha depois de fugir de Azkaban, ele se foi, deixando dor, e saudade. Obrigada.


End file.
